Every rose has its thorn
by CheekyC
Summary: For Bella Swan, life was normal. But when hollywood pop star Edward Cullen comes back to his hometown for his senior year of high school, everything will change for the both of them. But can you ever really fall in love with a beautiful rose?


**If some of you haven't watched Eclipse then skip the third last paragraph of this AN because it contains spoilers. Or if you get up to the paragraph that has "On other news. OH MY GOD, Eclipse is awesome" Then don't read it. Consider yourselves warned!**

**Okay so I am very aware that people might be a little skeptical about the fact that I've deleted this story and then put it back up again. But this story will be totally different than 'Masquerade Ball'. With Masquerade Ball everything I had in mind I just didn't write down and so the story was veering further and further from the course I wanted. I have had a long time to think whether I should continue or start over, and I chose start over.**

**So new readers, this was once a different story, and old readers, I hope you don't kill me.**

**You might notice that all of my other stories are gone, yer well, they will be continued just not right now. Two other stories will be continued soon, but the other may take a while. I have taken them down but I have not forgotten them!**

**On other news. OH MY GOD, Eclipse is awesome. I went to see it today since it came out today in Australia, and I think I'm in love. It was soo good. RPattz was a spunk as always. I cannot believe how good it was, I mean it was epic, I can't even describe how much I loved it. And I have to say for a minute there I was think _hey wait, why am I Team Edward again? I mean Jacob . . . Jacob. _But you know, I love Edward, am Team Edward, and always will be. But I'd be lying if I told you that Eclipse hasn't made me like Jacob a little more, okay a lot more. But I still like Edward and think he should have Bella. And then tent scene? Awesome. I also loved the part where Rosalie says "Back then I was a little theatrical" after it showed her in the wedding dress. I couldn't help but laugh. There were a lot of other parts that made me laugh, like when Bella punched Jacob and her face just turned sour. Hehe "OW, OW" I loved it!**

**I would also like to tell you that I go to a school where everyone is Team Jacob, and it is so annoying. They're like "Why don't you like Jacob, I mean he has abs," and I'm like "Who cares about the abs?" I mean appearance isn't everything people, you should know that. And I don't just like Rob for his looks, I mean he's hot, but he's so cute and laid back. I love him! Hehe!**

**Okay so I'm going to stop my obsessive rant right now and let you read. For old readers, this is exactly the same as chapter one for Masquerade Ball, and to new readers, you have nothing to worry about. Just go ahead and read it.  
**

* * *

Tonight was big night for the entire junior class of 2009. Tonight was the masquerade ball; a special even the teachers came up with thinking that it would be a good way for students to mingle with students they normally wouldn't have a verbal conversation with, hence the masks. Even the teachers were dressing up. I didn't know why the teachers thought this would work or why they came up with this whole scheme in the first place. Since I was positively sure that almost everybody attending would strictly stick to talking with the friends they came to the ball with. Not wanting to find out the next morning that they had been talking to a complete school loser the night before, completely hiding the fact that they actually might have liked the person, wanting to look cool in front of their friends. That to me was completely stupid and incredibly immature. People shouldn't try and look cool in front of friends; scared that they might not have any if they didn't do what they were told. They should be themselves and do only what they want to do. As I've been told my entire life, 'better to be a leader than a sheep'. That's what I think everyone should tell themselves, but very few really do. Nearly everyone follow others around. Fearing of getting lost and confused by themselves, wanting the comfort of friends, even if they aren't really your friends.

I'm popular at Forks High and have many followers, but very few friends. You see, there's a difference between followers and friends. And I've been figuring this out my entire life. I've always been slightly popular, always being surrounded by other girls. But it was in my freshman year that my status raised a lot more. I was like a god at my school. Which I thought was pretty pathetic. I was nice popular though, not the cliché bitching, stuck up, I'm-to-good-for-you type of popular. I'm considerate and kind and tutor students in my spare time. I'm also head cheerleader of the Forks cheerleading team, am student body president, have never gotten a bad grade or anything below an A and am the head of the drama department. Because of this I have many people flocking around me like birds, consistently trying to get on my good side or try and became my friend, dying to get an insight on my life and bedroom and then tell the whole school, or world, about it. But I knew that they didn't actually like me for me, they didn't even know the real me. They liked one thing and one thing only about me. The popularity. And the only reason they wanted to be friends with me was because they thought if they were friends with me then they would get the whole school to become friends with them. And I was too smart for that stuff. I never told them to fuck off or anything like that, not wanting to be rude. So I put up with those people.

I only had four true friends out of the hundreds of follower's at Forks high, and they were Alice Brandon, Rosalie Hale, Jasper Whitlock and Emmett McCarty. Alice with her pixie cut; raven black hair and extremely perky and happy mood, Rosalie with her model like body and the personalized definition of beautiful on the inside as well as in, Jasper with his ability to make people go calm my his presence and Emmett with his cocky attitude and his funny jokes . I loved those four to death, they were like the sisters and brothers I never had. They were always there for me and I was always there for them. And they never tried and follow me around, always being themselves when they with me. Alice and Rosalie were popular too, and on the cheerleading squad, both co-captions. But they used their popularity in different ways.

Alice used it to her advantage, always telling the girls what to wear so that she didn't have anyone copying her outfit or someone looking better than her, not that anyone would. But she wasn't rude about it or using her power evilly. She never made the girls wear something ugly or stupid, she always made them look beautiful, their outfits stunning. Just not the same or nearly as good as hers.

Rosalie on the other hand didn't care what others thought and didn't particularly care about her popularity. She was still a bitch to others, having the same thought as me about the idiocy of following us, but she voiced her opinions. Different to my hiding it. She didn't care if they thought she was being rude or anything, she just continued to say it. But like the sheep they are they just kept on coming back, which really pissed Rosalie off. Rosalie never took anyone's shit which was one of the reason's her and her boyfriend Emmett McCarty were going through a rough spot right now. She caught him kissing another girl-on the cheek, but it still counted for as lips with her-and she wouldn't listen to his explanations which caused a huge fuss. But I watched from the sidelines every day just watching them bicker at each other because I knew they'd make-up soon. They always did. They were meant for each other and I knew it, well Alice and I knew it, they still had to find out.

Emmett was the captain of the school football team and to nearly all of the girls in this school he was the hottest spunk in the world. Everyone except Alice and I. We only saw him as a friend, and incredibly good looking friend. I admit they Emmett and I had a fling back in sophomore year, but it was just a fling. It meant nothing, and all romantic feelings are gone. That's actually how Rosalie and Emmett meet, and she'd asked me if she could go out with him because we'd just broken up, totally unaware that he had been asking me the same thing a lot longer than her. It was actually the reason he had broken up with me. But I didn't care. I wanted them to be happy, and I didn't feel anything romantic towards him then so I said yes to both of them and had to deal with their break-up, making-up situations ever since.

Jasper Whitlock was Alice's boyfriend and has been every since freshman year. He was a great guy and a joy to be around. He was always laid back and he was great for Alice, being able to rein her in when she's all giddy about shopping or being able to comfort her when she's in a foul mood and really sad. I'd been friends with him longer than anyone else, which was weird since everybody else thought I had known Alice and Rosalie the longest, and had known him since I was born. His parents and my parents had known each other in high school and had hung out constantly when we were young, which lead to us becoming great friends. I loved him more for the fact that he was there for me when my parents split. He was a real gentleman and never forced me to do the things he wanted to do when were young, always asking what I wanted to do instead. He even put up with me giving him a make-over once. And he acted all happy about it too, smiling his huge grin when I was finished and he looked in the mirror. He actually found his face funny and told me I couldn't do make-up at all and that being a make-up artist was defiantly off the list of jobs I could do when I was older, and being stubborn I told him to give me make-over and do better. Being a girl and him being a boy I should have known the outcome of such a stupid idea. I glared viciously in the mirror when he was finished and chased him out of the room, him laughing as I chased him around the house. The fact he hadn't even tried and instead decided to put _all_ the make-up on my face and not in the specific places the make-up was supposed to go just made me angrier and I actually tackled him before I forgave him and we helped each other wash the make-up off. He was also co-caption of the football team.

All of us were great friends and mostly kept to ourselves, totally ignoring our sheep if we wanted to be alone. Tonight we were going to keep to ourselves too, though we did agree on talking to others. Not wanting to be complete jerks like the others that were going. We were catching a limo to the party, Emmett's idea, and the limo was supposed to get here at around six 'o' clock sharp which left me only an hour to get ready. Alice had already come over a couple of hours ago to do my make-up and had left in a hurry to get ready herself. I stood in front of my full body mirror now turning from side to side with my dress pressed firmly to my body. The dress itself was beautiful. It was a red dress and was a cherry shade of red instead of crimson or a very light nearly pink shade. I found long ago that cherry red was the only other color, besides blue, that looked great on me. It was a strapless dress and hugged my chest tightly in a way that made my boobs stand out all the more and went loose from waist and down. It had some kind of silk and lace that decorated the bottom part of the dress and that just made it look more beautiful. The shoes I had to go with the dress were the same shade of cherry read and were open-toed and had a little buckle to keep them on your feet. Alice since seeing the dress had to change my make-up arrangements from want she had additionally planned and I had bright red lips, a creamy complexion that looked kind of air-brushed, and my deep chocolate brown eyes were fanned with long thick mascara eyelashes and a rosy eye shadow. It was a simple look, or at least a simple look that Alice had done, but it still looked incredible. A look that took around six hours to perfect, Alice only doing it in a matter of a one hour rush.

I stopped turning in front of the mirror and walked into my bathroom to put on my dress. I slipped it on and did the up the zipper and walked back out to the mirror, looking at myself and nodding, before walking over to my bed and picking up my mask. I had chosen the mask since Rosalie had picked out the dress and shoes and was still in awe that I could actually find a mask this beautiful. The mask was a beautiful metallic gold and had gold beads and an occasional diamond on it. The mask had a black ribbon you had to tie around the back of your head to keep it in place and when I put it over my brown curls I walked back over to the mirror. Alice had also done my hair as well, curling it and making it as shiny as possible. Pulling some of it back with a diamond hair piece and then nodding in approval. I grabbed my shoes from in front of the mirror and slipped my feet into them. Bending slightly so I could do up the buckles.

I sighed when I was finished and surprised that all of that had taken ten minutes. I went downstairs and walked straight into the lounge room, not bothering to get embarrassed about that fact that Charlie might see me since he was still at work. I sat down on the couch and cross my leg over the other and leaned against the back of the couch only lightly, not wanting to ruin my hair, and began to flip through all of the TV channels. About five minutes later somebody knocked on my door. I begrudgingly got up and opened the door, surprised to see Jasper standing there in a tux with two bouquets of roses. He smiled at me widely and looked kind of awe struck at my appearance.

"Bella, you look . . . amazing." He said sincerely as he leaned in and gave me a sweet kiss on the cheek. "And these are for you." He said as he handed me a bouquet of roses and stepped into the house.

I took the roses from him and smiled. "Thank you." I told him and then I pushed my eyebrows together in thought. "Why are you here, I thought you were getting picked up by the limo?" I asked him.

He looked at me and laughed. "Bella, I live right next to you. They already know I'd be here. I mean what's the point of stopping at one house, picking someone up and then driving a little more up to pick another person when you could just pick them up from one house." He told me quirking an eyebrow at me.

That was the look he gave me when he thought I was an idiot. And when he put it that way I thought I was too, but I was never going to admit it. "Don't give me that look." I said as I walked back into the lounge room and finally settled on a cooking show.

Jasper sat down next to me and carefully laid the other roses on the coffee table, alerting me that I was still holding mine. I quickly got up and walked into the kitchen, Jasper following behind, and got a vase out of the top cupboard, thankful that the high heels made me taller, and put water into the vase before putting the roses in the vase and putting the vase on the island a couple of feet from the stove. I looked over to Jasper who was looking through the contents of the fridge. It didn't seem weird that any of my friends decided to just look through my fridge; this was like a second house to them anyway since they came over all the time. And Jasper wasn't much different beside the fact that he'd been looking through my fridge without permission since the age of eight.

"Do you have any yogurt?" He asked while he still looked through the fridge.

I walked over beside him and looked at the fridge. "There should be some right at the back of the second shelf. If it's not there then no we don't have any." I told him.

And less than a second later he pulled out a tub of vanilla yogurt triumphantly, grabbed a spoon for both of us and then started to eat right out of the tub. I walked over to where he was lounging on the island and started eating the yogurt too.

"Do you know what Alice is wearing?" He asked me suddenly.

I let out a chuckled and shook my head smiling. "Even if I did I wouldn't tell you and you know it. Alice would rip my head off if I did anyway, so . . . not telling." I chuckled.

"Girls." He muttered under his breath which earned him a slap over the head.

We stood there in the kitchen, eating the yogurt, laughing about the past and discussing what we thought would happen tonight. Of course he had the most absurd expectations whilst I had the more reasonable ones. One of his was that a giant T-Rex would appear half-way through the ball and eat Tanya Denali. I knew that definitely would not happen, though I wouldn't be too upset if that became reality.

Tanya Denali. What is there left more to say about her other than the fact that she is a gigantic bitch? I mean just because she use to date one of the now famous pop stars she thought she was all that. Back in eighth grade she began dating a boy named Edward Cullen, and continued to date him until he dumped her in ninth grade and left school to become a huge celebrity. He was now one of the richest celebrities under the age of twenty and he hadn't even been in the spotlight for more than two years and hadn't even finished high school yet. Well at least he wouldn't have if he hadn't left, he now took tutoring whilst touring. But even though I knew, as well as everyone else in the entire world, that she wasn't his girlfriend anymore she continued to gossip and brag about how intimate they got when they were going out and how she still talked to him and they were going to get back together. Almost everyone knew that she was just being a jealous ex-girlfriend but others who were stupid enough to believe her still flanked her sides and listening to her bragging. She went to my school but wasn't nearly as popular as me, although she was on the cheerleading squad and annoyed the crap out of me, Alice and Rosalie. Nearly earning herself a punch in the face from Rosalie one time when she was being a complete stuck up bitch to me for some random reason.

Tanya had strawberry blonde hair that hang straight all the way to her middle back and piercing blue eyes that could chill you to the core. She had a model like figure, bones sticking out everywhere and a rather pale complexion, though nowhere near as pale as me. I was like a ghost sometimes; my skin was just that pale, it kind of creped me out sometimes. Jasper and I had never gotten along with her and we continued to bicker about her every free moment we had. It was like a daily routine for us.

About half an hour later we heard another knock on the door and we both ran to get it. Me being clumsy stumbled all the way to the door which led to Jasper reaching the door first. But he waited for me to open it, always being the gentleman and letting me do what I wanted to do, which at this moment was to open the door. So I flung the door open and again saw another man in a tuxedo standing at my door, this time it was Emmett though. He stood in front of me with an admirable white tuxedo and had a white mask covering only half of his face. I looked back questionably at Jasper, only now realizing that he wasn't wearing a mask, but reading my mind like he usually did he grabbed something out of inside of his tux and pulled out a similar mask to Emmett, only this one was black and covered the left side of your face instead of the right. I figured they'd both planned this. Jasper just smiled, put it on and then walked into the lounge room to grab Alice's roses. He walked back and the ushered me out the door whilst he locked up for me with his key. Yes, he had a key.

Emmett held out his hand for me and I took it gripping it we made our way down the concrete steps, falling into him sometimes when I tripped. I was so going to kill Rosalie when I had the chance; these high heels were going to be the death of me. Literally. When we got to the bottom step and onto the grass he let go of my hand and got something out of his pocket. He handed it to me and it ended up being a golden chain necklace with a crystal heart hanging on it. I took it from him and gazed at it admirably. It was gorgeous. I looked back at him and smiled. Questioning him with my eyes what this was for.

"All the girls, well Alice, Rosalie and you are going to be wearing those tonight whilst me and Jasper," He pointed to Jasper. "Are going to be wearing these." He pulled the sleeve of his tux up and revealed a wrist band that had a crest on it. I looked over to Jasper and he showed me the same thing.

The crest had a number of things on it. But the only two that stood out was a lion and a hand. "And why do we need these things?" I asked him.

"So that we know who's who. Don't want to get rid of us do you? Though we wouldn't be able to lose you with how beautiful you look tonight. Only you, Rosalie and Alice can end up looking that good. Take it from me." He chuckled.

I laughed along with him as we walked to the limo and Jasper opened up the door for me when we reached it. I got in, followed by Jasper and then Emmett and we all looked around at each other.

I looked at Rosalie and Alice straight away, not having seen what they would be wearing.

Rosalie was stunningly beautiful. She wore a baby pink one shoulder gown that fell to her knees and some silver stilettos. The gown had diamonds sewed along the wait line and the dress looking absolutely fabulous on Rosalie. Her hair was gorgeous too, she had it pulled into a side pony-tail hanging over her right shoulder with a twist and had heavier make-up than me, although the heavy make-up didn't make her look like a prostitute like it would have on other people. She had a fairy floss shade of lip gloss on and had a darker pink as eye shadow.

Alice on the other hand looked simple yet elegant at the same time. She had on a yellow bubble dress that went down to middle thigh and hugged her chest much like mine did. The dress went out like a bubble at the waist and went back in at mid thigh and hugged the part of her legs, though I think it would stretch so she could walk. She wore a thick black belt around her waist and had on Gucci high heels. Her shoes had a big heel, which would make her look taller and was the shade of wood, whilst the shoe itself was black and covered her whole foot and was done up by shoelaces. Her raven black hair looked like it always did, pointing out in every direction possible and her cheeks were a cute rosy red. She had pink lip gloss on and her eye shadow was a mix of blue, yellow and green.

I looked awe struck at them both. They looked absolutely stunning, instantly putting me to shame.

"You guys look . . . awesome." I chuckled.

"Well so do you." They both said at the same time which made us all laugh as the limo sped to our school.

I looked out the window most of the way occasionally talking to them, but I mostly looked at all the greenery pass my windows and took small sips of the champagne they poured me.

"Have you heard the news Bella?" Alice suddenly asked me.

I looked over to her and she had the biggest smile on her face. I knew one thing about that smile, it always meant something bad. Well as bad as Alice could go. It was her smile when she had a devious plan or something. I didn't like that smile very much.

"Heard what?" I asked warily looking from Alice, to Rosalie, to Emmett, to Jasper and then back to Alice. They were all staring at me with curious expressions and I squirmed in my seat.

"So you haven't heard?" Asked Rosalie quirking an eyebrow at me.

"Heard what?" I repeated with a sigh.

"There's news that _the_ Edward Cullen is coming back to school, wanting to experience his senior year of school." Alice told me with a smile.

"So?" I prompted. That wasn't why she was telling me this and she and I both new that.

"So nothing. I just thought you should know." She told me with a shrug of the shoulders.

I looked at her intensely but she just looked away, at the window, at Jasper. Anywhere but at me. She knew something I thought to myself. She knew something and it had to big for her if she wasn't going to tell me.

When we made it to the dance I got out and was quickly blasted with the Forks usual chills. But it was colder tonight, more so than others, and I wanted to get inside way to eagerly and pushed and shoved through crowds, the others following behind me, until I was finally somewhere warm.

I had to say that the dance committee had fixed the gym up quite well, it looked beautiful. There were white, silver and gold balloons hanging around the gym, either floating or being held still by rocks. There were flowers scattered on the floor and a beautiful chandelier in the middle of the ceiling. The tables were set on the left side of the room and were covered in white cloth with white tulips in vases set in the middle. The disco lights were nearly everywhere, though nowhere anyone would stumble over them, and they illuminated the whole room dreamily. Over to the right of the room there was a stage where the music and was being set up. People were scattered around the room, but like I thought they were all in groups. Keeping to their friends.

Music was playing and I recognized it as Jem's 24. I loved this song. I grabbed Rosalie and Jaspers hands and pulled them to the middle of the dance floor, which was entirely clear and Alice and Emmett followed.

I started to sway my hips around and then brought my hands up over my head. The other's already getting what I was doing started to dance as well. We all danced as a group and suddenly Jasper looked at me meaningful. I remembered that we'd danced to this song before, and when he looked at me I looked at Alice and she nodded cheerfully. I nodded at Jasper and he walked up to me taking my hand. He gripped my waist and I held his shoulder. He took a step back and so did I, after a couple more steps he lifted me by the waist and swung me around, and as I landed I took one foot off the ground and balanced on the other and spun under his arms until I faced him again and he pulled me close again. We walked to the side as I moved my hips side to side and the he lifted me onto his knee which he bent down as a seat. I sat there and crossed my legs until he unbent his knee and I turned around and sat on the floor with my legs out straight in front of me. He pulled me up with all of his strength and I was pulled up in the air and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he bent down and my head fell back. He pulled back up and placed me back on my feet.

We continued to dance until the song finished and 'Howl' by Florence and the Machine began. I didn't really know if this song was a dance song, but I danced to it anyway. Nearly everyone was dancing now, and we all laughed with each other and at each other and the songs continued to finish and change to another.

I was having so much fun that I didn't even realize half an hour had passed till I looked up at the big clock on the wall. I smiled at the clock and then looked at my friends who were all enjoying themselves. Finally having enough I walked over to a table in the corner of the room that was empty and flopped down onto a chair and placed my elbows on the table and my head in my hands. I looked at all the happy people and smiled.

I suddenly felt someone's presence, which was weird since I'd never done that before. But this person had some kind of spark that went out to me, alerting me that the person was near. It felt weird, the spark made something inside of me flutter and I chuckled. Whoever the person was took a seat in front of me and leaned his head in his hands much like I did. I looked up and into emerald green eyes.

This boy was cute, well from what I could see of his face he was. He wore a black tuxedo, nearly like Jasper's but looking way better on him and had a mask that covered the whole top of his face. The mask was black but had silver strips going diagonally across it. Making it look kind of like a zebra. This boy had a strong jaw line and gorgeous lips, but the most outstanding thing I noticed was his unusual mop of bronze hair. His emerald green eyes searched me as well and finally he spoke.

"You're dancing is amazing." He said simply.

His voice was like velvet against my skin and I basked in the sound. It was absolutely, undoubtly the best thing I had ever heard in my entire life.

"Thank you." I breathed.

"The boy you were with was very good as well." He told me, though curiosity hung in his voice and I wondered if he wanted to know who the boy was.

"Oh yer, that's Jasper. He's a best friend of mine. We're practically family." I told him, looking around the room trying to find him and the others. But they were covered by the other students.

I sighed and looked back to my beautiful stranger. "He looked like more than a friend out there." He told me with a crooked smile.

God, that smile. It was so . . . devilish. But at the same time incredibly sexy, dreamily, hot and infatuating. I was so lost in his smile that it took a while for his words to finally sink in. "What?" I asked in disgust. "We are . . . he's my best friend's boyfriend. We've known each other since birth and we're comfortable with each other, but he don't . . . eww, we are so not intimate like that." I huffed in defiance.

He chuckled and again I basked in the sound. "I never said you were . . . intimate like that." He chuckled again. "But thanks for telling me." He did his crooked smile again.

Okay, I thought. His crooked smile was going to be the death of me, not the high heels.

I glared at him, which was a bad idea since I was instantly floating in his emerald green eyes.

"Bella Swan." Someone said into a microphone. I shook my head and looked up to the stage to see Mr. Mason looking around the crowd trying to find me from the stage with a hopeful expression. I looked up at him and happily rose from my chair and began walking to the stage. I made my way to the stage and as I walked I heard people say things like 'God Bella's beautiful', 'She look's stunning in that dress' or 'Wish I was as pretty as her'. I knew instantly that I was not at a masquerade ball anymore; everyone knew who I was now. So I took off the mask and placed it on a sound box as I walked to centre stage and stood beside Mr. Mason looking at him questioning.

"Bella." He said with a smile. He slung his arm around my shoulders and hugged me briefly. "Would you mind doing us all a favor tonight Bella?" He asked.

"Well . . . depends on what the favor is Mr. Mason." I smiled.

"Yes, I knew that would be your answer. Well, I was wondering if you would mind sharing your beautiful voice with us all tonight." He asked me.

I looked at him and then at the crowd. I'd never sung in front of a crowd this big before, and I didn't think I was ready for it anyway. I'd been caught by Mr. Mason singing in an empty room a couple of weeks ago and he had told me I should show my voice to the world, I said no and he promised not to telling anyone about my voice. Tonight he just broke his promise. I finally laid my eyes on my friends and they were all staring at me with big grins, telling me with their eyes that I should go for it. I'd do anything for those guys and so I sighed deeply and looked over at Mr. Mason.

"Of course." I reluctantly answered.

"Excellent." He said and then he looked around the room. "But I know you wouldn't want the entire spotlight on you so we're going to bring someone special up here tonight so you can do a duet."

And as if on cue, emerald eyed, bronze haired hottie made his way onto the stage. I looked at him wide-eyed and then diverted my gaze to my friends who were still looking at me eagerly. I looked back at him and he was now holding out a microphone.

"For you." He said and passed me the microphone.

I gripped the microphone with all of my strength and hugged it to my chest.

Mr. Mason walked off stage and the stage was now only holding me, emerald eyes hottie and the band the school had hired for tonight.

"Choose a song." Hottie told me with a smile and I racked my head for a good duet. I finally came to the only duet I still loved and decided that was the one I wanted to do.

"Umm, do you guys know 'Takin' back my love'?" I asked the band. They all nodded in synchronization and hottie said "Good song."

I looked back at the band and they all began to play.

"My name's Edward by the way." Hottie said. And then he began singing.

_Red one, Bellllllaaaaa _he sung and his singing voice was as intoxicating as his speaking voice.

I realized it was now my time to sing. _Edwaaaard_. I sang.

And then Edward launched into the first verse.

_Go ahead just leave, can't hold you, you're free  
You take all these things, if they mean so much to you  
I gave you your dreams, 'cause you meant the world  
So did I deserve to be left here hurt?_

You think I don't know

_Uh huh _I sang

_You're out of control_

_Uh huh _I repeated

_I ended up finding all of this from my boys  
Girl, you're stone cold,_

_Uh huh _I sang.

_You say it ain't so_

_Uh huh _I sang once more until I stepped back and looked around at the crowd.

_You already know I'm not attached to material_

And then Edward began the chorus.

_I'd give it all up but I'm takin' back my love  
I'm takin' back my love, I'm takin' back my love  
I've given you too much but I'm takin' back my love  
I'm takin' back my love, my love, my love, my love  
My love_

As Edward did the chorus he walked up to me until our chests were touching, but then he'd push me away with a grimace and then he circled me, looking at me up and down. I realized he was going along with the song, something I wasn't doing at all, so I decided to give it a try.

When he finished with the chorus I launched into my own verse and walked up to him, making him walk backwards until he came to the steps and then he began walking forwards until I stopped him and pushed him backwards in which he stumbled a little, though he did that with a smile.

_Yeah, what did I do but give love to you?  
I'm just confused as I stand here and look at you  
From head to feet, all that's not me  
Go 'head, keep the keys, that's not what I need from you_

I grabbed his black tuxedo and grabbed it in between my small fingers and when I looked up into his eyes I finally realized how tall he was. He was over thirty centimeters taller than me and I instantly felt midget beside him.

_You think that you know_

_I do_

_You've made yourself cold_

_Oh yeah_

_How could you believe them over me, I'm your girl_

_You're out of control_

_So what?_

_How could you let go?_

_Oh yeah_

_Don't you know I'm not attached to material?_

I sang as I pulled on his tuxedo to bring him closer and then push him away disgusted, repeating that gesture until I launched into the chorus.

_I'd give it all up but I'm takin' back my love  
I'm takin' back my love, I'm takin' back my love  
I've given you too much but I'm takin' back my love  
I'm takin' back my love, my love, my love, my love_

As I sang the chorus I pushed him back and glared at him as if he was the most revolting this on this planet. And then he sang the chorus with me.

_I'd give it all up but I'm takin' back my love  
I'm takin' back my love, I'm takin' back my love  
I've given you too much but I'm takin' back my love  
I'm takin' back my love, my love, my love, my love_

Something about how our voice sounded together made me stop doing any movement. It sounded like our voices belonged together. Like they were meant to be. Edward seemed to notice this too because he stopped in his tracks and just sang from where he stood a few feet from me. There was something else about his voice that sounded oddly familiar but I couldn't quiet put my finger on it. Not now anyway.

When we the chorus was finished we instantly went into the bridge without thinking and we both continued to stand there looking at each other like were statues with our mouths moving.

_So all this love I give you, take it away _Edward sang.

_Uh, uh huh _I mumbled _you think material's the reason I came _

_Uh, uh huh if I had nothing would you want me to stay _Edward sang with questions floating in his eyes

_Uh, uh huh you keep your money; take it all away _I sang to him with a small smile.

And then the chorus began again.

_I'd give it all up but I'm takin' back my love  
I'm takin' back my love, I'm takin' back my love  
I've given you too much but I'm takin' back my love  
I'm takin' back my love, my love, my love_

We sang the chorus another two more times and then the band drifted the song off to an end and I dropped my hands down to my sides and looked at Edward.

Suddenly Edward lifted his hand and pulled off his mask and everyone, including me, gasped in shock.

I knew the voice was familiar, but the bronze hair and emerald green eyes should have been a dead giveaway. I looked at him in shock and my mouth was opened in an 'O' shape. He walked closer to me but I stumbled back still trying to figure out if this was real or not.

Because the person I had just sung with, the one that made me feel sparks . . . the person standing in front of me was someone I thought I'd never see again.

There standing in front of me was Edward Cullen.

The world-wide superstar.

* * *

**So new readers, what did you think? All old readers, you can review if you want to. Okay, no you need to! Or I will die. I thrive on reviews, so please? *Does that cute look that Puss in Boots does in Shrek 2* So please?**

**From,**

**Crystal**


End file.
